Taking over the Thrown
by Lady Fumiko
Summary: Sakura has received a black tag and has been a target of humiliation ever since. Fighting back never crossed her mind until The Shinobi did something that pushed her into revenge mood. "I’m getting my dog back and nothing is going to stop me."
1. Introduction

Summary: Sakura and her friends have received a black tag and has been a target of humiliation ever since. They try to get through it and fighting back never crossed their minds. But, one thing The Shinobi did crossed the line. [I'm getting my dog back and nothing is going to be getting in my way. This. Means. War. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But! If I did I would make the couples I like happen!

-

Taking over the Thrown 

-

Chapter one Introduction 

-

-

A tall, long building stood proudly in the sun as many young people walk in and out of it. The building is a place where many teenagers go to for many reasons. Some people go there to get away from their homes. Some go there to see friends. But the most reason, which is why there is there every day, is the education. Leaf High looks like a normal school. It has everything a school needs like the teachers, school activities, students, gross cafeteria food, and oh so wonderful, popular group.

Leaf High has many students in the school. The school is so large that new students get lost and wouldn't find their class till third period. There are many places for students to hide from either teachers or each other. And - -

Okay geez, enough with the introduction of the stupid school.

Let's just get into the important part of the story.

Hey, my name's Sakura Haruno.

I'm just a regular seventeen-year-old teenager who is trying to survive whatever life gives me. Um, description? Let's see. I have pink hair that reaches above my shoulders and green eyes what people say looks like bamboo leaves. Yeah, I know, it's kind of weird but that is what they told me. And, oh yes, my appearance totally fits my name. I kind of like it. It makes me true I guess.

Anyway, I'm getting distracted.

Right now I'm trying to concentrate on what the teacher is saying but really, my mind is going all over the place. I _really _want to get out of this classroom but I guess for now I should tell you what has been happening to me lately. I mean, this kind of thing has _got_ to be made into books. Though, the tortures and humiliation might be a bit much but hey, it's my story and my life.

I, Sakura Haruno, has survived the most horrible punishment made in Leaf High. You're probably thinking detention? Suspension? Getting kicked out of school? Oh no. Far from that. I have got the _black tag_. Oh, more questions? Okay I'll explain.

_Whoever gets the black tag are in a _load _of trouble. _

It's as simple as that.

How did I get the black tag?

I'll explain that later.

First I'll explain what is the black tag and who are the people that have made it.

There are a bunch of guys that runs the school. They are like emperors, kings, _gods_ to ALL of the student body. People worship them and follow them. Why? Because they are hot, cool, stars of the football team, and brings honor to the school. One of them is actually the student body president. Well, since they are showered with power and affection, they think they are the kings of the _world_. They boss people around and expect them to do everything they tell them to.

Now, they made this black tag stuff to teach people lessons of being disrespectful to them.

I still feel sorry for the first guy that has received the black tag.

Turns out that one of the 'kings' stole his girlfriend so he started yelling at him in front of everyone when everyone is out for lunch. The next day he found a black tag on his locker. At first he didn't mind it at all but then things happen. Two days later, he transferred to another school with bruises and fear stricken eyes. He was never the same.

Now you are thinking, who are these guys?

Oh boy you would NOT want to know them but since you go to another school then it's okay to tell.

One of them is named Shikamaru Nara. He is the brain of the group. I mean he's like a freaking mini Einstein but without the inventions and the crazy hair. He has brown hair that is oddly up in a ponytail that looks like a pineapple. I say he's the less fearless since he is too lazy to lift a finger but when his brain gets working. Just watch out.

Second is Naruto Uzumaki. He's craziest guy of the group. He is so freaking hyper that people seem to think he stuff buckets of sugar down his throat before school starts. He has messy blond hair that seems to spike everywhere and blue eyes that always showed mischief. He's always in trouble for _a lot_ of things but no one get worried though. His guardian doesn't mind. One of his best hobbies is pranks. He and Shikamaru always think of a brilliant plan to get back at people with pranks. It kind of sucks for the people they are pranking. Namely, me.

Third is Neji Hyuuga. He's the stone guy who enjoys people humiliation. Sick right? He has long _silky_ hair that seems to never get dirty or tangle (much to girls' envy but they still love him) and cold silver eyes. Such strange eyes he has but I have a friend that kind of has the same eyes like his because she is related to him. Neji is really ruthless and won't hesitate to make you crumble. Like I said before, sick.

And last but not least, Sasuke Uchiha. The king of kings. The god of gods. The- - okay you got the message. He's the leader. Now Sasuke, oh god, he really make my blood boil. His stupid smirk and that stupid black, duckass hair and those deep coal eyes. He is so damn hot but so damn COLD HEARTED. I mean, when you look at him, you'll freeze by the killer glare that has been glued to his face. Leaf High has to follow _his rules_ because he thinks the school is _his_ but the last time I checked, Tsunade-sama is the principal. She's in charge but she is always drunk. No wonder Sasuke easily took over the school.

You see now that four gorgeous boys have taking over my school. Whoopee? Whoop NO! These guys are the worse princes I have EVER heard of. I mean, this is suppose to be a school, not some kind of kingdom who needs an ass of a king. Or should I say kings.

Many people did try to kick them off their thrown but they are too strong to go against. Plus, they have many followers. They always follow what the kings tell them to do.

There are many steps you go through before you BEG to transfer to another school.

First: Insulting or going against the kings would lead you to the black tag and as I have been telling you: BLACK TAG MEANS BAD.

Second: Now you have received the black tag in your locker. Congratz. Now you are a target.

Third: Pranks Galore! Everywhere you go is a prank. There is no where to run. No where to hide. It's like a freaky movie except there's no blood spilling all over the place and the cast is actual students who are forced to play the part of the victim.

Forth: When some nasty slime go on you, you want to scream at whoever spilled that to you, right? Well, try to remain calm because THESE ARE THE FREAKING STUPID KINGS WE ARE DEALING WITH. You already disrespect them once but now you dissing them again. This only means one thing.

Fifth: The threaten note. Oh scary, right? Someone is saying they would make your life miserable now without them holding back. Then you think. Hey! These are only pranks. I already went through the first ones. Plus these are only pretty boys. They can't do nothing worst. But boy, are you wrong.

Sixth: You could either do this or skip to the Seventh. Sixth is just going up to them and yell at them AGAIN (Which will only make them madder) about the stupid threaten note.

Seventh: Oh, you are going to love this. The Seventh step is the whole SCHOOL going against you. Talk back to the Kings, or _Shinobi _is what they want to be called, then be prepared by the punishment by their people. And the people are vicious people.

Eighth: Oh my! You did it! You reached the last step! Now you're begging and crying to transfer to another school because you refused to go back to that hell again with the devils in it. And now you're just another head (a tie from your uniform that they snatch from you before you leave) to them. They use the tie to nail is against their wall in their room (a music room that nobody uses) of people they got rid of.

So these are the basic steps of wanting to transfer.

Which step am I in?

Third.

I'm still in the beginning stage because I am not the third smartest girl in the school for nothing.

But yet I'm still dumb just like Naruto.

How did _I_, a honor roll student, get a black tag?

Let's see.

I have decided to run for student body president.

Which Sasuke is currently running.

What's so bad about making school life better?!

But since this job is meant for a _leader_. A _king, emperor, god _like himself. He was totally against it. And oh jolly! I found a black tag on my locker the next day. He was just scared. He was scared I might win the election because I'm a strong smart girl. Well, that's what I think. I mean what other stupid reason for him to give me a stupid black tag?

Now, here I am.

Slime in my hair, feathers sticking out of it, and glue all over my body, in a boring classroom that the stupid teacher won't let me out because I need to learn the lecture she's mumbling. I'm all sticky and people keep snickering behind my back.

I seriously hate The Shinobi.

But I won't be stupid to anger them more or else the people who are snickering will throw eggs at me and would probably stop me after school for some beating I don't deserve.

Hurry up bell! Ring!

Finally!

Now it's time to see Shizune-san.

-x-

**Author's Note: Hello! You could call me Fumiko. I want to thank you all for reading my first fic on here. This is the first time I have ever done a story with first person. **

**And yes. This is like Hana Yori Dango but with the Naruto Crew and Sakura is not alone. I'm not following the story line of the HYD though. **

**And, don't expect me to go writing hungry and give you three chapters a day. I sometimes get distracted or go into a serious writer's block. **

**But don't worry! I'll try to update as soon as I can, okay?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**;; Fumiko ;;**


	2. Some girl time

Summary: Sakura and her friends have received a black tag and has been a target of humiliation ever since. They try to get through it and fighting back never crossed their minds. But, one thing The Shinobi did crossed the line. [I'm getting my dog back and nothing is going to be getting in my way. This. Means. War. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But! If I did I would make the couples I like happen!

-

Taking over the Thrown

-

Chapter two Some Girl Time

-

-

Ah… The hallways. A place to hang around before class starts. A place to chat with friends and do last minute homework in. But, what you don't know is that the hallway is a HUGE booby-trap. Well, for me anyway. As I made my way through the long hallways through the huge school to the nurse's office, I was looking around with careful eyes. Anything could happen. But, I should be safe because this hallway is too busy for a prank on me to happen.

Brr-innnnnnnng

And then god started to pick on me. Me and my stupid thoughts. Why did you I say that! Er, thought that! Of course something will happen if I say slash thought something like that!

Oh no! Where are you all going! Don't leave…

…Me. 

Baby steps Sakura. Take baby steps. If you go slowly, you might see the prank happen before it hits you and then you could dodge it.

Is that a foot step!

No… No one is in the hallways.

It's just me, myself, and- -

_SPLAT!_

Meat…

ARGH! 

Gross! Gah! I am already covered in slime and glue! What else!

No, no stupid Sakura. 

Don't say that before- -

Oh… My… _God_…

No… No it can't be.

The Shinobi can NOT do this!

GAH!

NICE DOGGIES!

-x-

"What happened to you?"

One word I utter could make the whole world understand what had happened to me.

"Shinobi…"

I have made it to the end of the school in one piece. I did not get bitten by any of the dogs that the _kings _released, _thankfully_, but I look like a total mess! Beside all the meat juice, slime, glue and feathers, I am nicely sweaty too from running across the school. Geez, will this- -

Have I not learned my lesson yet?

Anyway, yes, I am now in the safety of the nurse's office. 

But this is no originally nurse's office.

It's my place to hide, to relax, to hang, it's like my second home my shelter. 

Ever since last month when I have received the black tag, I have been hanging around in this room three times a day. Maybe more. But, this room is not only mine. There are other people that are here most of the time like me. Three other people who unfortunately received the freaking black tag like me so I am not alone. 

But what sucks is that these three others are my friends.

My now _only_ three friends.

Ever since I got the black tag, my other friends stopped talking to me. I guess they should not be called friends anymore.

As I look around the room, I notice three people in there.

They were all looking at me with concern but I just smiled a reassuring smile. 

These are the people I told you about.

I guess I should give them a nice introduction too, huh?

First, there's Ino Yamanaka. Ino is the kind of girl that could be a captain of the cheerleaders. She's very outgoing, social, have a lot of spirit, and very pretty. She has shiny blond hair that is always up in a high ponytail and light blue eyes. Well actually, Ino _was_ cheerleader captain before she received a black tag. You are probably thinking of how she got the black tag, right? Is it because she's beautiful and the attention is on her? NOPE! It's pretty stupid too like mine. Actually, all the reasons for the black tag are stupid. 

The reason why she got the black tag is because Ino woke up Shikamaru Nara, the lazy ass, when the bell rung. She was only trying to help a classmate out because he was going to be late but no! He thinks his sleep is more important than school. And he calls himself the smartest kid in school. Ino normally doesn't help people out but she made an exception with him but instead of a thank you, she gets the black tag. She so does not deserve that!

Next is Tenten Takahara. Tenten is the tomboy type. She loves to wear baggy clothes and loves to play sports. She's very competitive. She has brown hair that is always up in two buns on top of her head- I have never seen her hair down before in my life- and deep brown eyes. She plays on all the sports teams, well most of them anyway, and loves swimming. We are still not sure if this super star would lose her shine because we haven't heard if she been kicked off her teams by orders of The Shinobi. Her sporty friends already left her last week when she received the black tag so now she's not sure if you won't be able to play on any sport teams yet.

How did Tenten get the black tag? Did she got it because she's taking some of the shine off the Shinobi because she gets her team to the championships? 

Kind of.

Tenten and Neji, the stone guy, went one on one together in the gym playing basketball. Now, they both made a mistake. Neji heard she's good in basketball and challenged her to boost his ego. And, because she loves a little competition, she accepted. See there kids? Their mistake. Who won? Tenten of course! But who got mad? Bully little Neji did. As Tenten went out to eat with her sporty friends as celebration of beating one of kings or Shinobi, Neji planted a black tag at her locker. 

He was just mad because a girl beat him at something. Ha!

But, now Tenten is now in our little group but she doesn't seem to mind. She's a cool girl.

Now the next girl you would not have suspected to get the black tag. Hinata Hyuuga is a sweet, shy girl. She has no confidence in herself and she never talks to anyone because people scare her a bit. She likes to volunteer at a local pet shelter and spends her time reading a good book. Hinata has long indigo hair that reaches her mid-back and soft lavender eyes. Yes, as you all guessed, she's Neji Hyuuga's cousin. Even though they are cousins and Neji is really close to Hinata's family, he still mean to her at school. 

Did Neji give Hinata the black tag?

No he did not. 

You would probably chuckle about this but the 'adorable little rascal' Naruto, the dumb one, is the one who gave her the black tag and Neji didn't do a thing to stop it. 

Why the heck did Naruto give sweet little Hinata a black tag?

It's because she likes to help people out.

One time in class, they have to seat beside each other. Hinata was blushing so madly and looks like she was about to faint any second. As they work quietly, Hinata glanced at him but noticed something wrong on his assignment. Well, all of it. She said, in a quiet voice, that he did the questions wrong. Naruto grinned at her and said thanks, making Hinata faint when he went right up to her face. But, as she walked to her locker the next day, she found a black tag on her locker. She was totally shock to find that there. Other people were as well.

Naruto is so stupid. He gave her a black tag because he made a mistake of not reading the instructions for the assignment. Hinata was only trying to help! 

Well, there you have it. 

We- Ino, Tenten, and Hinata and me- are the only people who received a black tag and stayed on the third step. We don't want anymore trouble.

I mean look at us!

All of us must have been pranked because they are all here, in the nurse's office, like me.

Hinata is wet to the bone as she shivered with chattering teeth, Tenten's hair is a mess with her hand stuck in the middle of it, and Ino… She looks perfectly fine! Why is she here! Not that I don't want her here but she shouldn't be here is she hasn't been pranked yet.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked as I sat next to Tenten. Tenten sniffed then her face scrunched up in disgust. Oh right. I smell right now. Tenten turned to me, ignoring the smell, with an annoyed face.

"You wouldn't believe this. I just finished Gym and we went to the showers to wash off," Tenten said with an irritated tone, "But when I started to wash my hair by pouring this pretty thick shampoo, the water suddenly goes off. I was in mid lather when it happened and it surprised me that I stood there for a few seconds before I moved my hand again. Except, I couldn't move my hand from my hair. I yanked and pull only once to finally know that there has been some kind of glue in my shampoo. Now my hand is stuck in my hair all day and I haven't washed myself yet." She growled, not liking the prank at all. "I didn't even know they could turn off he waters like that!"

"Who pranked you?" I asked. 

The Shinobi usually take turns of pranking people but for some reason- - "Who do you think! Neji of course! Ugh! He is always picking on me!" – The Shinobi only prank on one person. As you have heard, Neji likes to prank Tenten. Tenten sighed, her hand still in her hair as she lowered her head. "If only Shizune-san would come already…" Tenten mumbled.

I turned to Hinata who was still shivering. Aww… Poor Hinata… She looks like a puppy that got thrown into a lake. "What did Naruto do this time?" I sighed. Yep, Naruto is the one who is pranking poor Hinata. 

Hinata pressed her lips together as she lightly blushed at Naruto's name. It's really sad too. Hinata actually _likes_ the nucklehead, even though he pulls pranks of her all the time. 

"H-He-" Hinata stuttered as she shivered. Hinata doesn't stutter with us. Only to her other classmates and new people and The Shinobi. She is just too cold that her chattering teeth made her stutter. "I was h-helping out with cleaning the p-pool," There she goes, helping out again but that's a good thing about Hinata, "But then N-Naruto c-came out of nowhere a-and pushed me into the pool. H-He said that I s-should clean myself more." Hinata frowned, knowing that he is teasing about her hygiene but Hinata showers everyday and keeps herself perfect. Though, by the looks of it, Hinata took it seriously with the frown on her face and the glossy eyes. I reached over and patted her back, giving her a smile. It's my '_that is so not true_' smile and Hinata knows it. She smiled too.

"OH!" Tenten yelled, interrupting our friend moment, as she lifts her head with an irritated look. "Neji said that I shouldn't try to keep that birds nest in my head and actually try to gain some feminine beauty. That ass! He's the one who messed up my hair!" If Tenten had her other hand free, she would've crossed her arms with a huff. 

I heard a muffle beside me.

I turned my head to see Ino grunting with a large frown on her face.

"Careful Ino. If you keep making that face, it would be glued like that forever." I said with a teasing smile. Ino growled as she glared at me with deathly eyes. I just laughed. "So why are you here? You look perfectly fine to me." Ino just gave me a blank look. She didn't say anything. Then, she grunted. I furrowed my eyebrows together as I placed my hand around my ear and leaned forward. "What?" Ino glared at me again with clenched fists, making another grunt. "Okay Ino. I know you're a pig but I can't speak that language. Speak. Human. OWWWW! HEY!" I rubbed my head where Ino hit me. Ino just nodded her head with a satisfy smile. 

"S-She c-can't speak." Hinata shivered, rubbing her arms. 

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Chemistry. Guess who Ino got stuck with?" Tenten asked. 

There is only one answer for this.

"Shikamaru?"

"Bingo! Hinata can you give dear Sakura a cookie?" Tenten asked as Hinata gave her a confused look. Tenten sweatdropped. "Nevermind. Yes, Sakura, Ino got stuck with Shikamaru and everyone knows Shikamaru is mini Einstein but without the inventions and the crazy hair." Ha! See everyone calls him that! "Well, Ino made the mistake of accepting," Tenten sent a look at Ino who scowled and looked away, ashamed, "A water bottle that Shikamaru offered. He said she looks thirsty, which she is, and said it's 'harmless' because he didn't open it yet. Ino gave him an accusing look before actually sipping the drink. Shikamaru smirked, Ino can't open her mouth, and he said 'now no one would listen to that horrible noise that is coming out of that hole in your head'. Ino fumed, stormed out of the classroom, and into here. The end."

"Hmm…" I said, giving Tenten a look. "And how did you now all this? She can't even speak so how can she tell you?"

Tenten smirked and raised her one hand, wiggling her fingers at me. "I know _everything_."

"She's in her class." Hinata deadpanned without a stutter, totally ruining Tenten's mysterious side. Tenten just pouted.

"So," Tenten raised a brow at me as she leaned backwards with her free hand covering her nose. "What happened to you?" She said in a weird voice. 

I sighed as placed my elbows on my lap and cupped my face with my hands. "He went overboard today! I went out to get a pencil from my locker because it _supposedly_ vanished in thin air. As I made it to my locker, I opened it to find myself covered in glue mixed with slime. Then out of nowhere, feathers and confetti came out. I look down the hallway and see _him _there smirking his stupid smirk." I groaned and leaned against the chair. "Then before I came here, meat suddenly started flinging at me and guess _what_!" I turned to them with narrowed eyes. "They sent the dogs at me! How can they do that!"

"They're The Shinobi. They're cold hearted, stupid--"

"Three of them are actually super smart--" Hinata interrupted Tenten as she gave her a look.

"-And doesn't have a nice bone in their body except giving the time of day of winning us the championship." 

Ino nodded her head with a muffled sound.

"Oh! And they only look nice to attract the girls! Those playboys." I mumbled. 

"I wish we could get back at them but it's already bad enough of them bugging us. Having the whole school going after us! That is too much for me." Tenten said.

Hinata nodded her head as she sniffled.

I looked at Hinata as I realised something. If she doesn't get into some dry clothes, she'll catch a cold. 

As I was about to tell Hinata to change into her spare clothes, the door suddenly slammed opened.

Whoever that is, they better not be The Shinobi!

I will be so pissed off because I can NOT stink anymore!

-x-

Yay! Second chapter done. Well there you have it. I have introduced the other victims of the Black Tag. I think I'm going to have fun writing this. Just pray I don't get writer's block, okay? 

**I'm hungry. Can someone pass me some reviews?**

**;; Fumiko ;;**


	3. Where out thou my lovely dog?

_Okay, okay. To be honest, I completely forgotten about this fanfic. It wasn't till my friend mentioned it and I was like, "Holy fishsticks! I forgot I gave birth to that story!"__ So, here's the next chapter that you all probably forgotten about but decided to check it and remember and uh.. so on! I'm done the next chapter too but I'm not entirely proud of it so I'm gonna touch it up a bit but as I do this, enjoy this chapter! _

**-**

**-**

**-**

Summary: Sakura and her friends have received a black tag and has been a target of humiliation ever since. They try to get through it and fighting back never crossed their minds. But, one thing The Shinobi did crossed the line. [I'm getting my dog back and nothing is going to be getting in my way. This. Means. War.] SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But! If I did I would make the couples I like happen!

-

Taking over the Thrown

-

Chapter three

_Where out thou my lovely dog?_

-

-

-

"Oh no, again?"

I never really did like doctors. They always give me that fake smile that creeps me out.

"You have already been in here two times already today."

One time the doctor did something wrong with the needle he gave me. He made me bleed.

A lot.

Ever since I have been scared of doctors and blood.

I have never visited the hospital in the last nine years.

Thanks a lot doctor..

"Oh well. Tell me what they did this time."

Nurses on the other hand have always been my best friend. As funny as it sounds, I like making friends with the nurses but I really like my school's nurse because she is not like any other nurses I have met so far.

"Glue in the shampoo trick, eh? They did that before. Let me get the shampoo that washes that glue out."

Shizune-san is like a mother to us. When we all met her when we received the black tag, we instantly connected. We look up to her. She took care of us when others refused to help us.

"Hina-chan! You're soaking wet! Change into your spare clothes before you catch a cold."

She really makes me want to become a nurse but she said that with my medic skills and my intelligence, I should be a doctor.

"Hmm… They haven't used this one yet. Let's try to open your mouth and make you drink regular water."

She wants me to be the thing I _fear_.

I refuse.

Even though I like helping people with Shizune-san when someone gets hurt and I like reading her medic books that are stacked on her shelves.

That doesn't mean I want to be a doctor.

"…Whew Saku-chan. You stink."

I quickly turned at her with an offended look on my face.

"Nurse called me what?"

Shizune blinked at me then chuckled.

"I mean you're a mess. They did a number on you. You're stinkier than garbage in the hot July sun." Shizune is pretty strange but I like her. When she came through that door a few minutes ago, I almost blew up on her, thinking she was one of the Shinobi. But, before I could turn around and yell at who ever is at the door, Shizune grabbed my cheeks with her hands and stared at me with that motherly look she has.

And then she says in that concern tone, "Oh no, again?"

Then she gets into busy mood, sending out commands to all of us.

Shizune handed Tenten the shampoo that is suppose to wash out that glue in her hair that The Shinobi did. Tenten muttered a thanks and headed to the bathroom with the shower that is in Shizune's office. You know, for emergencies like right now. Though, she didn't quite make it to the door before Shizune pulled her away and pushed Hinata into the bathroom before her. Tenten pouted as Shizune threw towels and clothes at Hinata before slamming the door shut for Hinata's privacy.

Ino giggled but soon Shizune appeared in front of her and grabbed her chin and lifting it up in the air for a closer look.

She squeaked when she did this.

It made me smirk.

Shizune has to use both hands to open Ino's mouth. Ino didn't like it all. She had an annoyed look on her face but let Shizune do whatever because, hey, she's the doctor. Er.. nurse… whatever. Ino can't control her mouth at the second as she let her mouth hang there. I think Shikamaru put some numbing thing in that water bottle.

As Shizune went to get some water for Ino, Ino just sat there with her mouth open with her annoyed look on her face.

It made me laugh which cause a killer glare directed to me.

"YES! FINALLY! You look really pretty Hina. WHOO! I COULD BE CLEAN!" Tenten cheered as she marched into the bathroom with her spare clothes in her one free arm.

We keep spare clothes in Shizune's office because at least once a week, we have to change because of the oh so wonderful pranks, like what me and Hinata have to do.

But I don't know why Tenten is changing her clothes though.

Oh right. She doesn't like skirts.

My school has uniforms.

How I _hate_ to wear it.

I hate it more than The Shinobi.

No, no! I dislike it _so_ much that I hope that the Shinobi do a messy prank so I could change!

Hmm, hmm? Told you I dislike it.

Why do I hate it?

Because it looks like some _pervert_ designed it.

The green skirt is too short. The white sleeved shirt is kind of see-through and the only reason people don't see my bra is because of the tight black and green vest they make us wear over it. And, every single student wears a green tie. I kind of like my tie. It's… what do you call it… cute.

But, back to the problem at hand. The Shinobi's pranks are just getting worse and worse. They're not stopping. They just want me to SNAP. They want me to go over there and yell at their faces then make the student body go against me so I could transfer out of their _kingdom_.

Isn't there a way to get out of this punishment and go back to my old life?

To get out without being prank and don't have to change clothes everyday.

To not always show up here three times a day in the nurses office, smelling like some animal.

Not that I don't love visiting Shizune-san but I prefer to do it when I'm not reeking from being covered in meat.

"Saku-chan, your turn!" Shizune says before pushing me towards the bathroom and handed me bottles of perfumed soap and shampoo. "Wash a couple times with that and it should at least reduce the smell. If you're lucky, it could take away the stink." Oh, I am not lucky. Darnn it. I'm gonna stink all day. "And because I love you all," Shizune-san said to all of us, "You may go home after this." Tenten let out a whopping sound as she punches the air with her fists as Hinata smiled gratefully.

I let out a cheer before Shizune-san slammed the door in my face.

-x-

When I said my good-byes to my friends and went our separate ways, I glanced at the horrid school once more.

And, right there at the window, is the man I hate with passion.

Uchiha Sasuke.

And to my surprise, he is staring right at me.

And he has the right to smirk at me!

I glanced down to notice a pretty large rock by my foot that was screaming to be picked up. I made a move to make its wish come true but stopped when I realized what I was gonna do. If I break that window and get the satisfaction of knocking out the king, I would be LOADS of trouble from the school AND Tsunade-sama. And, you do NOT want to feel the wrath of Tsunade-sama.

So, I just give him a glare.

And left it like that.

-x-

"This is so troublesome…"

"Hn. So you have her address?"

"Yes Uchiha. Last house by the park on Takawa Street."

"Are you sure that they leave it out of the house at night?"

"Yeah. We already checked three times this week."

"Okay all you have to do, _dobe_, is get it before morning when she goes on her jogs. You better now screw this up."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hn. I will get her to transfer before this week ends."

-x-

Beep…

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

"Mnn…"

Beep…

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

"Gah… Alarm… Clock…"

Beep…

"Shut…"

Beep…

"It…"

Beep…

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

"UP!!! CHA!!"

CRASH!!Silence…

"Oppsies…"

As I stared at the shattered pieces of my previous alarm clock, I inwardly cursed. Mom is not gonna like this at all. This is my fifth one this month. I could already hear her words. _How many times do I have to keep wasting money on these gadgets? Learn not to destroy them, got it?_ I sighed as I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and slipped my feet into my pink slug slippers. My mom is barely home so it doesn't really matter. I'll just write a note and post it on the fridge with my mom's name on it, then by morning I'll have a new alarm clock on the table with a disappointing note from her.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and made my way to the bathroom. I clicked on the light switch and looked at myself in the mirror. Ugh, is that me? I am so… unusual with my pink hair. People probably thought I like the color so much that I dyed it like that way. Peoples… That is a lie. My hair is whole natural. My mom has red hair and my dad has grey. I'm not sure if that's how it goes to make people's hair pink but it sure works for me.

Hmm… My dad. Like my mother, he always gets caught up with work. Fortunately, he works with my mother so there is no suspicion of him cheating on her with some worker girl. My mom would have a spasm if she gets suspicious and go into detective mood.

I brushed my teeth and brushed to hair so my hair doesn't look like a mess like it did before. I got dressed in my black gym pants, a black sports bra, and then I slipped on my red sweater over my shoulders and put on my red and black runners. Once dressed, I walked downstairs to get my things ready.

Every morning I jog.

It relaxes me and it's always nice to run in the mornings. There is barely anyone one outside and the morning air is just wonderful. Plus, the sunrise over the city is simply beautiful.

I was fixing my hair in a ponytail on top of my head when I entered the kitchen then raided the fridge. I placed an apple in my mouth before going to my bag to fetch some stuff. I shivered slightly from the cold air. I have left my sweater unzipped so my stomach is showing to the world. Well of course I'm going to zip up my sweater later on my run. I hate showing my belly in front of people. Yes, I always refuse to wear a bikini when my friends drag me to the beach and forced the little clothing in my arms.

I yawned again as I walked towards the back door and opened it before going back into the kitchen to get my water bottle and fill it up. "TARO!" I shouted as I went to the sink with my water bottle. "TARO! COME HERE BOY!"

I have a dog.

His name is Taro.

He's my pet and I love him.

Now I sound like I'm reading from a children's book but yes, it's all true.

He's a jack Russell terrier. We got him two years ago when I first moved here because my parents thought I needed a friend. They knew I would be alone most of the time because of the whole new school and town stuff and they knew their work hours. I was so grateful when they bought him home.

He is someone I talk to when I feel alone.

He always comforts me and never judges me.

And… if I ever lose him… I don't know what I do.

"Taro!" I yelled once more.

Hmm… He must be tired. He usually scampers in when I first open the door or he would bolt towards me when I first call his name.

When I go on my runs, I always take Taro with me for company. Plus, he always protects me. One time, this drunken guy crossed my path and grabbed my arm which scared me shitless that I have froze when the man pulled me towards him. Taro, being my hero, jumped to my rescue and bit him deeply in his leg, no letting go until the man let go of me. When he finally did, Taro growled and watched with protective eyes as that guy limped away. I shudder when I think what would happen if Taro wasn't with me when that happen.

I looked out the window at his doghouse with a small frown on my lips. Nope… maybe he is sleeping…

Actually… Last night he was barking. A cat probably crawled into our yard or maybe some strangers were passing through.

But…

"T-Taro! You could come in now!"

I couldn't help but feel worried now that I called him four times already and he didn't come yet.

As I finished filling my water bottle, I quickly walked outside the house, not bothering on zipping up my sweater, and towards Taro's doghouse. My heart was pounding with worry as I reach the place and quickly duck my head down into the opening of the small house.

My heart stopped…

Well… Not really but I couldn't breath and I was shaking.

He wasn't there.

I looked around and he is not in the yard.

If he were inside, he would've woken me up before my alarm clock goes off.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and I slowly fell on my knees.

My mind went numb.

My body went numb.

"W-Where's…" I barely whispered. "Where's Taro…?"

My dog… Where is my dog?

I was asking myself this many times until I noticed something in the corner of my eye.

It was a piece a paper. It was flapping a little in the wind and was being held down by a tack on the entrance of Taro's doghouse.

I didn't hesitate to grabbed it and read it.

My eyes widened when I finished the final words on the note.

Then, slowly, my eyes narrowed into little slits as fury burned deep inside me.

**Haruno Sakura,**

**We took your dog as punishment for disrespecting the Shinobi. Transfer out of our school if you want to see your dog again.**

**-Shinobi**

…

Oh no they did _not _do what I think they just did.

**-x-**

**Ta-d****aaa! **

**Yeah, yeah. Not the best but at least I made the chapter, yep! To answer one of the reviewer's question, I didn't think as far of who's going to be in the story yet. Maybe Sai could be like their secret helper or something. Hm, hm. Yes, maybe!**

**;; Fumiko ;;**


	4. Taking down the kings of all kings

**-**

**-**

**-**

[[ Summary: Sakura and her friends have received a black tag and has been a target of humiliation ever since. They try to get through it and fighting back never crossed their minds. But, one thing The Shinobi did crossed the line. [I'm getting my dog back and nothing is going to be getting in my way. This. Means. War.] SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno ]]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But! If I did I would make the couples I like happen!

-

Taking over the Thrown

-

Chapter three

_Taking down the king of all kings_

-

-

-

"They took my dog."

You don't even know how pissed off I am right now. I mean, I could feel the fury pulsing in my veins! My hands were clenched on my side, I'm glaring at everything that moves, which made students that were passing by gulped and run for it, and I keep making this noise that sounded like a growl.

I feel like punching somebody right this second.

And… well… the kid that kept poking me all through junior high is sitting right there!

Maybe just a 'small' punch.

Just one.

Please?

"Hm? You said something Sakura?" Tenten mumbled like she doesn't even care as she kept flipping through her magazine of hers. Hinata was half asleep and was concentrating of trying to stay up but failed when she topple over and leaned against Tenten, who didn't mind, and dozed off. I blinked, even though I am angry. Wow, I wonder what she has been doing last night. Ino was chewing gum and was looking at her mirror as she fixed her make-up.

They all don't care what I'm saying.

Tch, nice. Nice guys. _Real_ nice.

But, I'm going to try again.

I want to hear their gasps of shock.

Right here and now.

"They took my dog." I growled out again.

Ino was applying lip-gloss on her lips while looking in her mirror, nodding her head a bit like she saw listening to me. "Mhmm. Yeah. Okay." Ino said, without sparing a glance at me.

She just totally ignored me!

I looked at Tenten to see her reaction but all I find is her looking through her stupid magazine.

I turned to Hinata.

Eh… Still asleep.

Kay, I'm going for another try.

I cleared my throat then leaned towards them with narrowed eyes.

"_Guys_. They _took_ my _dog_."

Tenten finally looked up from her magazine and gave me a blank look.

"So?" Tenten said.

Oh…

No she did not just say that!

I can not believe she just said 'so?'! My dog got dognapped and all she has to say is SO! Oh, oh, I am so not liking that word at the moment. I mean, didn't she see I am deeply upset! "Parents could take their daughter's dog anytime they want. I don't see what you're so upset about." Tenten said looking back at her magazine, flipping through the pages again. She already saw that page. Why does she have to look at it again?

I frowned.

Maybe I should be more specific.

Okay. One more time.

"No, no. THEY." I said loudly, staring at them hard, which finally caught their attention. "Took my dog!"

There was a big silence between us.

We all stared at each other, except for Hinata who is, by the way, still out like a light.

Ino and Tenten blinked after the staring contest and slowly, which caused my eye to twitch, turn their heads away from me. _Slowly_. Making me even madder of how irritating they are through my eyes. They just love to mess with me.

But, yes, I finally snapped.

All morning I kept it in because, hey, who needs attention on yourself when you feel like snapping heads?

_BAM!!_

I slammed my hands on the desk I am sitting at, making all of them jolt their heads to me. Even Hinata. I happen to wake her up, making her squeak, and falling off the counter that Tenten and herself were sitting at.

"THE SHINOBI! SHI-NO-BI! THEY TOOK MY PRECIOUS BELOVED DOG THIS MORNING SAYING I HAVE TO PAY MY DEPT, WHICH IS MY DOG, AND LEFT ME ALL ALONE IN THE MORNING DEW IN TEARS! I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU GUYS BUT NOOO! WHILE I'M HERE IN INNER PAIN, YOU GUYS RATHER LOOK LIKE NORMAL SCHOOL GIRLS AND NOT COMFORT YOUR DEAR FRIEND! KYA! I AM SO MAD THAT I WANT TO…. WANT TO…"

I stopped my yelling fit when something in my head snapped.

Oh, why am I yelling at them?

They didn't do anything.

The Shinobi did.

I should be yelling at the Shinobi!!

I stood up and stormed out the classroom with my fists clenched on my side. Students back away when they sensed my aura, which screams 'back off if you still want your hands!'. Tenten, Ino, and a now half awake, Hinata all looked at each other before scrambling out of their sitting places and chased after me.

"Sakura! Wait Sakura!" Tenten yelled, waving her arms as she and the girls ran through the busy crowd. When they reached my side, they walk fast, because well, I am walking fast towards my destination with narrowed eyes. "Sakura. We are so," I flinched slightly the bloody word, so, "sorry about what the Shinobi did. I didn't think they would do something so," G-A-H, "personal. Hey! Haruno! Wait up! Where the heck are you going?"

Oh, you would love to know where I am going Tenny.

Ku ku ku ku.

"Jeez. What's with the evil chuckle? Where are yo--" Ino was saying. A short gasp was heard behind me. Oh. She probably found out where I am going. "No…" I just kept walking. "Please don't tell where I think you are heading, Sakura." I didn't say anything and pushed some students that are standing in the middle of the hallway away. I mean, seriously, I hate when people do that. Stand in the middle of the hallway when they know that there are going to be student traffic there. I felt a tug on my arm as I glanced behind me. "You are doing suicide." Ino whispered with a glare.

"What? What?" Tenten was completely confused.

She didn't even notice that we entered the only hallway the goes to the music room.

The Shinobi's music room.

Or should I say, thrown room of the castle.

Students are giving us looks.

Some are actually giving us evil smiles.

They know what we are going to do.

Well, me, actually.

I hope the Shinobi don't punish the girls.

If they did I WILL KICK THEIR ASSES.

Because, you know, since I'm going to get the whole school against me by demanding them to give me my dog back, might as well do some butt kicking if they decide something stupid.

"I don't under--"

"She's going to yell at the Shinobi." Hinata yawned as she continues to walk behind us. Wow… I blinked at her once again. She is so tired that she understands everything but the information doesn't reached her head.

"Huh… Yell? The Shinob—OH MY GOD! SAKURA! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" Tenten cried but she sweat-dropped when I harshly pushed through a group of tall, strong jocks out of my way. They all tumbled and fall against the lockers as I stormed past them. "Okay… That would be a yes."

Once we made it to the door, I look back at them with no emotion on my face. I was pulling a Sasuke. "Don't come in. I don't want to drag you guys into this and make the school go against you. I don't want you hurt." I said in my most serious voice.

There was a silence between us--Man things got dramatic- as I turn to grasp the door's handle.

"Do you seriously think we would let you go in there without us backing you up?"

I turned my head to them.

"Then you must be thinking stupidly with that stupid brain of yours because we will never leave you behind." Ino said as she bonks my head with her fist. I winced but stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah Sakura." Tenten smirked as she leaned against the wall with crossed arms. "We stick together no matter what. We were once in different cliques before but we won't set an example for the rest of the school if we split up like this so stop thinking selfishly."

"Mmm." Hinata yawned as she stretched. "Sakura-chan, you're stupid." Okay, I have to look at Hinata with huge eyes. Shocked. I am shocked. Sweet Hinata just called me stupid! Wow, I am so proud of her. "I may not know what's going on but I'm going in too. Don't leave me behind." She said then ended it with a yawn. Eh… Yeah she is still too tired to know what's happening. But, I still love her. I love all my friends.

"Guys…" I am truly touched.

Ino smirked and stood by my left side at the door while Tenten took the right. "Well? Are you not going to go in there to yell at them? I mean _they took your dog_."

With that sentence, I smirked with them and grasped the door handle with my ready-to-hit-some-noses hand.

-x-

Um.

Okay…

This is not was I expected when I enter the music room.

I thought it would be nice and totally Ouran High school Host Club style or something.

You know, clean.

And classy.

And maybe fan girls and teacups and even a cross dresser.

AND Since the boys are like suppose to be the kings, they should have a special room.

But what I found made all of us gapped at the place.

The room…

…is a PIGSTY!!

It's so DIRTY…

There are junk food everywhere, weirdly clothes are scattered around, books and paper on the floors, empty ramen cups on the tables.

In simple words…

IT'S A COMPLETE MESS.

This is supposed to be a music room for Tsunade's sake.

It's like… It's like…

"It's like Neji's room…" Hinata mumbled softly.

Yeah, it's like some guy's room.

Ehehe. Stony man Neji's room is like this.

ANYWAY.

My targets are spotted.

They were in the corner of the room, discussing something around the piano that doesn't have any trash on it. They were so deep in their 'conversation' that they didn't hear the door opening and Hinata's very soft voice.

Hm… I can't believe they haven't noticed us yet.

But, oh well, I should take this chance for my, as I crack my knuckles, nice conversation with them to get my dog back.

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino sent me a look that clearly says 'go get them tiger'.

Oh, I'm gonna love this.

Time for revenge!

So, I started walking towards them with a straight face, slowly getting closer and closer to them. They still have not noticed me and the girls here yet, but I am not complaining. The closer I get, the harder I would hit.

But… before I reached them, I noticed a board where there are many ties nailed up against it. In the corner of my eye.

Wow… This is the first time I saw it. These are all the students that transferred because of the Shinobi. There are so many but I refuse to be one of those ties. I am not another head to place as their trophy. They have not won this yet.

Okay. Deep breaths Sakura.

I was twenty feet away from them.

I picked up my pace.

Ten more.

I raised my clenched hand.

Neji saw me, but before he could warn the others that an intruder is their room.

I attacked the king.

You would not believe how satisfy I feel right now.

All my anger from this past month was all in that one punch. I have no idea how much it was until I saw that I knocked the king of all kings, Sasuke Uchiha, out of his chair and across the room, hitting the board with the ties with his duck like head.

"Give me my dog back YOU STUPID JERK!!"

Let me tell you, everyone in the room was shocked.

…Even me.

I… I can't believe I did that.

I was standing there, panting from the punch, with my clenched fist in front of me.

Standing in front of the kings of all kings.

Who I have punched and pretty much bruised his pretty face.

Like I was staring into death's face.

…

Oh… Crap.


	5. Us against the world slash kingdom

-

**-**

**-**

[[ Summary: Sakura and her friends have received a black tag and has been a target of humiliation ever since. They try to get through it and fighting back never crossed their minds. until one thing The Shinobi did crossed the line. [I'm getting my dog back and nothing is going to be getting in my way. This. Means. War.] SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno ]]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But! If I did I would make the couples I like happen!**

-

Taking over the Thrown

-

Chapter five

_Us against the world_

-

-

-

I… am so dead.

So, so dead.

I could already taste the dirt from my grave.

"Omigawd Sas-kay! You okay?!" Screamed the blond idiot as he jumped off his chair and ran after his friend like they are in a war. Shikamaru and bully Neji were still in shock, gaping at Sasuke from across the room.

Mean while, near the entrance where it's actually clean, us girls stood frozen on our spots, totally not knowing what to do. It's official. We have made our way to the next few steps of the whole steps of the Black Tag. Actually, it's so much worse than that. Usually when people come towards the final step… they usually just yell and complain at the Shinobi. I, on the other hand, actually raised my fist…

…punched the Shinobi fearless leader in the face…

…and threw him across the room…

…

Omigod I am such a bad-ass!

But,

Ahhh, seriously screwed!

All my confidence drained out of my body once I got rid of all my anger in that single punch and now I'm standing here like a deer in front of headlights. Hinata had her small hand in front of her mouth like she was frozen gasping. Ino's fingers were digging her Hinata's arms like the suspense was killing her. Tenny on the other hand…

Well…

Yeah so didn't expect-- but maybe I should've-- that Tenten, one of my great new friends is…

Heh.

She's laughing her ass off.

Her carefree laughter dragged me back into the real world, pulling me from the darkest pits of my regrets. Seeing her laugh made her realize that I didn't come here in fear of the Shinobi. Hell no! That wasn't my true intentions at all! I came here for revenge! They freaking trespass on my property, dog napped my dog, and are attempting to make me transfer out of the (almost)perfect school that will look great for my college application! I am not coming out of this classroom unsatisfied and they certainly do not scare me! Not anymore at least!

Placing a glare into my jade eyes, I stared down hard at the leader of the Shinobi with a frown on my face. I placed my hand on my hip and raised my other to point at the duck head boy with my frown turning into a smirk.

"Don't think just because I'm a girl, you could boss me around and try to scare me out of this school." I said cheekily towards the boys who have a dumbfounded look on all their faces. Hilarious. "I am Sakura Haruno! I'm smart, cute, and could totally own anyone in guitar hero!" Okay, they didn't need to know but I thought I should add that in… Erm just in case. "You think taking my puppy will make me run out of here with my tail between my legs?" I snorted. "Hell naw."

Behind me the girls finally relaxed. Well, Hinata was still a bit shaken but at least she isn't cowering. Tenten took a few steps till she was by my side. Then Ino who dragged Hinata to my other side and looked at me. I smirked at them as they smirked back while Hinata was looking anywhere but our enemies but stayed with us none the less. We stand together. Strong and tall. We are officially one group.

"You picked the wrong people to pick on!" I turned my heated gaze towards the boys.

The guys still have no clue what to do with the over emotional girls.

"And we are not backing off without a fight!"

Ino stepped up and stick her tongue out at them and made her fingers go into an L on top of her forehead. "Yeah because we kick hard ass!"

"And you didn't even see what we could do to make you regret giving us the black tag and humiliating us yet!" Tenten grinned evilly. I would've shivered at her face if it weren't for the fact that she's on my team. I bet she's thinking of a million ways to torture the poor boys... Haha.

"So…" We all looked at my right to see Hinata hiding her face on Ino's arm before lifting her face to look at the Shinobi with no emotion on her innocent face. "--Don't underestimate us."

I grinned and crossed my arms across my chest as I stared into Sasuke's cold eyes.

"We are the Kunoichis!"

We stand together. We're strong, beautiful, smart. We won't go down without a fight.

"We don't care if you stick the school after us you cowards!"

The Shinobis will regret giving us the black tag. They will regret humiliating us every day. Making us hate going to school. Making our suppose to be friends leave us. Making us stress more than we are suppose to be.

"We will fight back if we have to. We are sick of being pushed around!"

For Hinata, for Ino, for Tenten, for myself and for anyone who are scared of even looking at the Shinobi.

We will bring an end to the Black Tag.

"So we challenge you Shinobi."

I, Sakura Haruno, challenged the Shinobi who have all brawns, brains, and tricks up their sleeves. They are pretty much impossible to beat. Nobody successfully won against the Shinobi. Not once.

"This means _war_."

Well until we came along that is.

And we meant business.

I'm getting my dog back and nothing is going to be getting in my way.

This. Means. War.

- - -

…

So, you remember how us girls were totally _awesome_ and _heroic_ earlier with our new kick ass team, The Kunoichis, back in the thrown room? You know, the team that only has me, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten who are the only ones who are still here after receiving the black tag? The ones who were semi-safe from the school and only get never-ending pranks as punishments from the Shinobi for 'threatening' them and as long we could live with the pranks, we are okay to come to school? Well, remember, um lets say yesterday, when the Shinobi personally came to visit my backyard and _youthfully_ stole my dog right out of my yard and said they won't give me back my precious Taro unless I transfer out of the school? And, ohoho, when I actually _snapped_ and actually went and _punched_ iceberg leader _Sasuke _in his _ducky nose_? Haha, so you _do_ remember. Great!

…

Oh, and remember what happens when people go against the Shinobi after receiving the black tag?

…

Uh… so you do.

Okay… So you pretty much know where we are now right?

"Did.. Did we lost them?"

"I have no idea. I'm too scared to take a peek."

"Shh! They'll hear us!"

"I-I think I hear s-someone coming…"

Yep, that's us. Cramped together, besties of friends, inside the janitor's small closet. There are barely any arm space in here yet here we are still trying to fit in here like we are five year olds.

The reason why we are hiding was because gossip run through this humongous school like wild fire and once juicy news are heard, it spreads out till everyone in school knows about it. Even the people who skipped or out sick. When us girls made our great declaration, we didn't expect many people pressing their ears against the music room door and hearing our every word and action. Once they heard us going against the Shinobi and declared war, they flipped out their cell phones and text like crazy. When I was done with the boys, I quickly turned around and pushed the girls towards the door to make our great escape, only to find a herd of students standing there, enjoying the show.

The look on their faces. Ugh, they were so… evil. All smirking with knowing looks. I even saw one of my old friends in the crowd with the same look. Oh, how nice of you to make it Mika.

So here we have to make a decision.

Stay in the music room with the Shinobis including one who I have punched, or go out in the hall way and walk into our doom.

Hmm… decisions, decisions.

Of course we choose the secret option three and shut the door on the students faces and ran to the other door in the Shinobi room that leads a locked, un-used room where students wouldn't think to look as we escape.

So, we did that.

"_Yeah, uh, I know we are in war and all but we need to use your other room so… bye!"_

Before the any of the Shinobi got up, we scurried to the other room and slammed the door shut behind us before throwing open the other door that leads to the hallway and saw the herd of evil students still waiting for us to tear us from limb to limb. We gotta get out of here. I softly shut the door behind us as we slowly tiptoe down the hall way when we heard a very annoying yell coming behind us.

_["Look! There they are!"_

"_Rawr! She hit my beloved Sasuke!"_

"_They think they could win against our princes!"_

"_Lets get them!!"]_

So, then we ran.

Ran like a pack of hungry wolves are after us.

We ran till we are out of sight and quickly slipped into this small janitor's closet before anyone can see. Now we wait till no one is looking before we slip away and get out of here.

"Ugh…"

I stifled a groan when I felt a broom handle poking my back as I shuffled a little to get at least a _little_ comfortable but had no luck. The other girls also don't look like they are relaxing either.

"Ow! Move your leg Ino!"

"Shut up idiot, they'll hear us! And I can't because Hinata's arm is in the way."

"S-Sorry but I can't even move a tiny bit at all.. Sorry.."

"Hey no need to apologize Hina-chan! I mean, this is hardly _your _fault."

With that said, I suddenly felt the cold glare turning towards my direction as I froze from my quest to get comfy. Even though it's pitch black in here, I could almost _see _Ino's fierce baby blue eyes glaring at me. Almost like they are glowing… Scary.

"This is forehead's fault for us being in here in the first place! You _know_ we are not suppose to go against The Shinobi but nooo, You had you be your strong, revengeful self and get us ALL in trouble! Hmph, and you're suppose to be the smart one…" Ino growled as she lifted her hips to move away from Tenten's poking leg.

There was a small silence went between us as we wait and heard the upcoming and leaving footsteps going up and down the hallway. When it was coast and clear, I snapped my head towards Ino and glared heatedly back.

"MY fault?! I _told_ you guys to stay back so you won't get in trouble but nooo, you had to stay by my side and had to be all _faithful_ and _trustworthily_ and _awesome_ and got yourself in trouble! Not my fault, yours!"

"Yeah well we wouldn't have to stick by your side if you haven't snapped like a twig and ran towards the Shinobi's thrown room like a mad women without a brain! If it weren't for us, you wouldn't have the courage to say the things before we ran out of the room!"

"And I thank you for that! But the reason why I left so suddenly was because The Shinobi took Taro!!"

Another silence surrounded us but this time there are no footsteps interrupting us. The thing I said about Taro made us remember that Taro, oh sweet innocent Taro, is gone. We have no idea where he is or if he's scared or hungry or cold in the cruel clutches of the stupid Shinobi. It made us scared and concern about the small pup and know that we won't see him anytime soon at all... My eyes started to water as I bit my lip to keep quiet.

I am not a crybaby, I'm strong. I promised myself the first day I received the Black Tag that I won't ever cry because of the Shinobi's doing. Even though they went far with stealing my dog who kept me company at night or when I'm alone and when I'm scared and who will listen to me be no matter what, I should not cry. Taro wouldn't want that…

But…

"Sakura…"

The tears came down anyway.

"…It's going to be okay Sakura. Believe me. We are going to get Taro back…"

I sniffed as I felt a hand struggle through the cramp place to pat my arm.

"…And we will get back at The Shinobi in the best way possible."

I nodded my head at the nice words and raised my hand to wipe away the tears. How can I get lonely when I have such great friends right here.

"You're right…"

I smiled through the darkness and even though I can't see, I could feel my friend's slowly placing smiles on their own faces.

Wiping the rest of my tears, I cleared my throat and lifted my head.

"Right. Because we are now The Kunoichis--"

"Awesome name by the way." Tenten interrupted with a grin as I rolled my eyes.

"--And we all know that a Kunoichi are much stronger, smarter, and sneakier than a Shinobi."

"Right!"

"And no matter what, we will teach those spoiled babies that they need to grow up and not touch other people's stuff!"

"Right!"

"And then we shall beat them up till they can no longer walk!"

"Uh… right?"

"And make them cry for their mommies!"

"…"

"And totally take pictures of that moment! Haha!"

"Sakura…"

"Then we will post it on the web to show how cool their princes really are!"

"Sakura!"

"And!-- Uh, yes Tenten?"

"…I think you went overboard with your pep talk…"

"…Right..."

We sat together for a few more minute, once and a while someone moved to get a little comfortable but that was about it. We listened carefully to the hallway next to us but all we hear was silence. I wondered if people gave up on finding us. Maybe they thought we escaped like little mice and ran home. I also wondered if the Shinobi are planning our doom for tomorrow right this second. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what they are doing. Actually, right now people must have classes. I mean, we did our little act this morning and it's probably something after ten right now. No wonder we heard no noises.

"Hey…" I whispered to my friends. "Should we go now?"

"No way! I think we should wait here till after school and go when we are for sure that no one is out to get us in this school." Tenten replied.

"Ugh." Ino winced. "I say we should go now. I don't think my body could take anymore torture. And plus… The closet--"

"I-I think we should stay." Hinata mumbled, interrupting Ino. "I don't think we should risk any chances right now."

"Ouch. But this broom keeps poking me!" I flinched. "And its in a place where nothing should be poking at." I heard a giggle in the closet, not sure who giggled, but it made me smile. "I say we should jump out and bolt it like ninjas." I offered.

"Yeah! Yeah let's do that!" Ino exclaimed with a hint panic. I suddenly felt bodies moving in the closet and I winced when I felt myself being pushed more into the broom. Arms and feet were trying to untangle themselves from the knot we made but it was unsuccessful because we are still tangled together.

"Ino! Ow! Stop moving!!" Tenten yelled, trying to stop the failing Ino.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Ino cried. Oh. Oh great! Now she's acting like she's afraid of small spaces.. Not helping us at all! Any more, I will know that she just went insane on us. "I can't breath! The walls are closing in! My life is flashing right through my eyes!" …Yeah. She defiantly snapped.

"Ino! Stop it! They are gonna find us!"

"No they won't! Now just let me oooooutttt!"

It happens in seconds but somehow Ino managed to grabbed the handle of the janitor's closet and flew it open to show us to the open. Now you see, the reason why we are all able to fit into this small closet with our average teenage bodies was because the door was able to keep shut and pushed us in together so that we wouldn't have any room at all. So once the door was opened our body mess came tumbling out like a human avalanche and into the, _thank goodness_, empty hallway. We all groaned as we tried to crawl away from each other so that we could have our personal space again.

Panting, Tenten fell on her back and tilted her head to glare at Ino who was panting also but looked like she saw the light for the first time in her life. Before she could yell and scold the blond girl, Hinata shot up from the ground and moved her head left to right then up before gulping. Us girls glanced at each other then looked at the Hyuuga girl with raised eyebrows.

"Hinata?" I called out but she acted like she didn't hear me and continue to look over our heads with wide eyes.

"Almost…time…" She whispered as she raised her hands and placed them over her mouth horrified.

"Huh?" Tenten blinked.

"T-The time!" Hinata squeaked and closed her eyes shut tight. She pointed to the clock above our heads so one cue, our heads turned towards the direction where she was pointing.

"Oh shi--"

"What are we gonna do! We are not going to make it! I am _not_ going back into the closet!"

"I don't know! I don't know!"

Right above out heads was the clock. The clock reads that it's almost lunch break --I know, where does the time go when you are in closet. Here I thought it was ten-- and like I expected, everyone was in class but in a moment, that fact would become a lie. In less a minute the whole student body would be coming out of those classes and _guess what_. Once they see us, they will turn into predators and, aha, we are the prey! Like Ino, I refused to go back into the closet were a broom just loves poking my butt but if we stay here any longer, we'll defiantly regret it!

I don't know what to do!

That is, until I glanced at the janitor's closet and saw some stuff that made a light bulb shine above my head.

"I got it!"

I shouted which caught the attention of my friends.

Their eyes widened when they saw the mischief grin forming on my face.

- - -

**Waaaahh so here is the next chapter of 'Taking over the thrown' with our loveable Naruto characters and our over emotional Sakura! I made this quickly one day and forgot to post it. Now I'm posting this before I go off to a family reunion haha so I'm expecting at least a couple of reviews before I come back ;P Well I hope you all enjoy your week/weekend!**


End file.
